marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-12041
** New Avengers *** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **** Ant-Man's Ants **** J.O.E.Y. *** Vision *** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *** Black Panther (T'Challa) *** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *** Wasp (Hope Pym) *** Thor (Jane Foster) * S.M.A.S.H. ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) ** A-Bomb (Rick Jones) ** Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) ** Skaar ** Devil Dinosaur ** R.O.B. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Program ** New Warriors *** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) *** Power Man (Luke Cage) *** White Tiger (Ava Ayala) *** Nova (Sam Alexander) *** Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) *** Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *** Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) **** Zabu *** Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) **** Tippy-Toe **** Monkey Joe **** Mister Lieberman *** Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) *** Triton *** Patrioteer (Harry Osborn) ** Web-Warriors *** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) **** Venom Symbiote *** Iron Spider (Amadeus Cho) *** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) *** Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) *** Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) **** Carnage Symbiote ** Potential Recruits *** Speedball (Robert Baldwin) *** Gravity (Greg Wills) *** Echo (Maya Lopez) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Nova (Sam Alexander) ** Adam Warlock Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury ** Agent Phil Coulson ** Agent Maria Hill ** Dr. Curt Connors ** Agent Stan ** Whizzer (Robert Frank) ** Molecule Kid (Aaron Reece) ** Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) ** Agent Leo Fitz ** Agent Jemma Simmons ** Howling Commandos *** Blade (Eric Brooks) *** The Living Mummy (N'Kantu) *** Frankenstein's Monster *** Werewolf by Night (Jack Russell) *** Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) *** Invisible Man (Max) *** Warwolf *** Vampire by Night (Nina Price) *** Zombie Jasper Sitwell *** Minotaur (Benito Serrano) * Stark Industries ** J.A.R.V.I.S. ** Friday ** T.A.R.B.I.E. * Dr. Stephen Strange * Awesome Android (Andy) * Damage Control ** Mac Porter * Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) * House of Agon ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) ** Gorgon ** Karnak ** Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) ** Triton ** Lockjaw * Avengers (S.H.I.E.L.D.) * Mighty Avengers * Inferno (Dante Pertuz) * Nova Corps ** Nova Prime ** Rhomann Dey ** Starblasters ** Centurions *** Jesse Alexander * Avengers Academy ** Reptil (Humberto Lopez) * 30th Century Rebels ** Layla ** Toni Ho ** Eric Masterson ** Katherine Bishop ** Joaquin Torres ** "Captain America" Rebel ** "Black Panther" Rebel * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Cosmo the Spacedog * Thunderbolts ** Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) ** MACH-IV (Abner Jenkins) ** Songbird (Melissa Gold) ** Techno (Norbert Ebersol) ** Atlas (Erik Josten) ** Meteorite (Karla Sofen) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) * Mainframe * Ego the Living Planet * Oscorp ** Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Dora Milaje ** Aneka * Asgardians ** Odin Borson ** Heimdall ** Lady Sif ** Bor Burison ** Warriors Three *** Fandral *** Hogun *** Volstagg ** Hermod ** Balder ** Tyr ** Wodin ** Wili * Vanir ** Lady Freya ** Elder Lorak * Atlanteans ** Lady Zartra * F.E.A.S.T ** Aunt May * Betty Ross * Eva Alexander * Kaelynn Alexander * Carrie * Howard Stark * Peggy Carter * Iron Man (Arno Stark) * Glorian (Thomas Gideon) * Korbinites ** Jeter Kan Toon ** Dar Mal Goth * Iso (Xiaoyi Chen) * Haechi (Mark Sim) * Flint (Jaycen) * Steel Spider (Oliver Osnick) * Deathlok (Luther Manning) * Moon Knight (Marc Spector) * Olympians ** Zeus ** Hercules ** Venus (Aphrodite Ourania) ** Prometheus ** Saturn (Cronus) * Doc Samson * Eitri * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Shuri * Torgo * Rock Tribe * Universal Believers ** Mantis ** Arokine ** Raker ** Brok * Warbound ** Miek ** Hiroim ** Elloe Kaifi ** Korg * Spartoi ** Captain Victoria * Rigellians ** Rigellian Grand Commissioner ** Tana Nile ** Empathetics *** Jukka * Jackie Lrurt * Santa Claus (Jolnir) * Light Elves ** Athidel ** Malitri ** Jorokraken * Mrs. Claus * Winter Guard ** Red Guardian (Nikolai Krylenko) ** Darkstar (Laynia Petrovna) ** Ursa Major (Mikhail Ursus) ** Crimson Dynamo (Ivan Vanko) ** Radioactive Man (Igor Stancheck) * Invaders ** Miss America (Madeline Joyce) ** Human Torch (Android) * Ravagers ** Yondu Udonta ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) ** H.E.R.B.I.E. Villains * Thanos * Ultron * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight ** Black Dwarf ** Corvus Glaive ** Supergiant ** Ebony Maw * Hydra ** Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) ** Dr. Arnim Zola ** Madame Hydra (Ophelia Sarkissian) ** Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) ** Wolfgang von Strucker ** Crimson Widow (Yelena Belova) ** Black Widow Zombies ** Baron Mordo (Karl Mordo) ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) ** Michael Morbius * A.I.M. ** Scientist Supreme ** Sheila ** Jeffries * Masters of Evil ** Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) ** Beetle (Abner Jenkins) ** Screaming Mimi (Melissa Gold) ** Fixer (Norbert Ebersol) ** Goliath (Erik Josten) ** Moonstone (Karla Sofen) ** Yellow Jacket (Darren Cross) * Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems ** Justin Hammer ** Super-Adaptoid * Galactus * Heralds of Galactus ** Terrax the Tamer ** Firelord * Dormammu ** Mindless Ones * Malekith * Loki Laufeyson * J'son * Frost Giants ** Ymir ** Laufey * The Goblin (Norman Osborn) * The Cabal ** Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) ** Executioner ** Enchantress (Amora) ** Dr. Arnim Zola ** Leader (Samuel Sterns) ** Red Skull/Iron Skull (Johann Schmidt) ** Dracula (Vlad Dracula) ** M.O.D.O.C. (George Tarleton) ** Hyperion ** Attuma ** Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) ** Grim Reaper (Eric Williams) * Squadron Supreme ** Hyperion ** Doctor Spectrum (Bill Roberts) ** Doctor Spectrum ** Nighthawk ** Power Princess ** Speed Demon ** Quagmire ** Nuke * Thunderbolts ** Taskmaster (Tony Masters) ** Vulture / Iron Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Scorpion ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) ** Vulture / Iron Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) ** Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) ** Ultimate Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ** Beetle ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Lizard (Dr. Curt Connors) * Potential Recruits ** Batroc the Leaper (Georges Batroc) ** Shocker (Herman Schultz) ** Shriek (Frances Barrison) ** Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) ** Boomerang (Frederick Meyers) ** Venom * C.R.A.S.H. ** Leader (Samuel Sterns) ** Abomination (Emil Blonsky) ** Absorbing Man (Crusher Creel) ** Blastaar ** Sauron (Karl Lykos) ** Titania (Mary MacPherran) * Symbiotes ** Venom ** Carnage ** Gamma Venom ** Anti-Venom * Man-Wolf (John Jameson) * Frightful Four ** Wizard (Bentley Wittman) ** Trapster ("Paste Pot Pete" Petruski) ** Thundra ** Ulysses Klaue * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster (Maynard Tiboldt) ** Bruto the Strongman (Bruce Olafsen) ** Trick Shot (Buck Chisholm) ** Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) ** Great Gambonnos (Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno) * Zodiac ** Scorpio (Max Fury) ** Aries (Marcus Lassiter) ** Taurus (Cornelius van Lunt) ** Leo (Daniel Radford) * Spider-Soldiers * Spider Slayers ** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ** Bone-Spider ** Ghost-Spider ** Goliath-Spider ** Kaine * Ghost * Typhoid Mary (Mary Walker) * Wrecking Crew ** Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) ** Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) ** Bulldozer (Henry Camp) ** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) * The Burglar * Blizzard (Donnie Gill) * Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) * The Hood (Parker Robbins) * Unicorn (Milos Masaryk) * Dr. Egghead (Elihas Starr) * Madame X (Nina Tsiolkovsky) * Mojo ** Underlings ** Warwolves * Melter (Bruno Horgan) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Whirlwind (David Cannon) * Pluto (Hades) * Dragon Man * The Living Laser (Arthur Parks) * Firebrand (Richard Dennison) * Typhoid Mary (Mary Walker) * Zzzax * Surtur * Ares * Mesmero * Morgan le Fay * Jack O'Lantern * Jack O'Lantern (Criminal) * Spiral (Rita Wayword) * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) * Beyonder * Nightmare ** Dreamstalker * Kangaroo * Mangog * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Kree ** Ronan the Accuser ** Supreme Intelligence ** Galen-Kor ** Ciry ** Kona Lor ** Kree Sentries * Skrulls ** Super Skrull (Kl'rt) * Phantoms ** Phantom Hawkeye ** Phantom Thor ** Phantom Hulk ** Phantom Captain America ** Phantom Black Widow ** Phantom Iron Man * Phalanx * Nebula * Korath * Arcade * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Destroyer (Enchanted Armor) * The Kangaroos * Mole Man (Harvey Elder) ** Moloids * Spymaster * Doctor Faustus (Johann Fennhoff) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Big Wheel (Jackson Weele) * Doctor Bong (Lester Verde) * Four Seasons ** Spring ** Summer ** Fall ** Winter * Simon the Pie Man (Simple Simon) * Gardoom the Guardsman * Xtreme Krhyme Crew * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Mad Thinker * Dr. Siperstein * High Evolutionary (Herbert Wyndham) * Elders of the Universe ** The Collector (Taneleer Tivan) ** The Grandmaster (En Dwi Gast) * Fin Fang Foom * Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) * Wendigo * Ulik * Fenris Wolf * Midgard Serpent * Maximus the Mad * Chitauri ** Korvac ** Titus * Paper Doll (Piper Dali) * Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) * Blob (Fred Dukes) * Death * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Harokin * Sporr (Gayle) * Rorgg, King of the Spider-Men (Ana) * Zzutak (Eric) * Seeker (Kadlec) * U-Foes ** Vector ** Ironclad ** X-Ray ** Vapor * Boston Terroriers ** Steel Spider (Oliver Osnick) ** Plymouth Rocker ** Salem's Witch ** Slam Adams * Igor Drenkov * Swarm * Growing Man * Cobalt Man * Ultimo * Spencer Smythe * The Spot * Crime Master * Enforcers ** Montana ** Fancy Dan ** Ox * Maggia ** Jimmy 6 ** Arachnikid ** Skull Punch ** Black Rabbit ** Dark Matter ** Overcharge * Null the Living Darkness * Fafnir * Cerberus * Lernean Hydra * Kraken * Blood Brothers * Red Ghost * Super-Apes / Abomin-Apes ** Miklho the Gorilla ** Igor the Baboon ** Peotor the Orangutan * Shazana * Silvermane Other Characters * John Jonah Jameson * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) * Cassie Lang * Darlene Wilson * Liz Allen * Ben Parker * Richard Parker * White Tiger (Nestor Ayala) * White Tiger (Hector Ayala) * Hailey Wilson * Meredith Quill * Black Panther (T'Chaka) * Joseph Rogers * Sarah Rogers * Eson * Ms. Lion * Abraham Erskine * Megan McLaren * Madame Masque (Whitney Frost) * X-Men ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) ** Kitty Pryde (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde) * Karl Moffet * Principal Philbin * Caliban * Van Helsing * Doctor Druid (Anthony Druid) * Vashti * Thoth * Varnae * Watoomb * Vishanti ** Agamotto ** Hoggoth ** Oshtur * Shi'ar ** Lilandra Neramani * Aldrich Killian * Zeke Stane * Sasha Hammer * Ten Rings * Howard the Duck * Captain Ultra (Griffin Gogol) * Irving Forbush * Ancient One * Miles Morales * Dazzler (Alison Blaire) * Power Pack * Humanoids (Leader) * Harbin Zemo * Doop * Charon * Xemnu * Alpha Flight * Web-Warriors ** Spider-Man ** Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) ** Spider-Girl (Petra Parker) ** Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) ** Spyder-Knight (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) ** Web-Slinger (Peter Parker) * Hela * Dr. Frankenstein * Sim-Del * Wraith (Zak-Del) * Jarhead * The Broker * Lunatik * Lucy the Aaskvarian * Sis Rocket * Ma Rocket * Ranger * Lab Chief X7 * Lab Chief X8 * Halfworld Robots * Pyko * Blackjack O'Hare * Wal Rus * Mandala * Jessie Prescott * Emma Ross * Luke Ross * Ravi Ross * Zuri Ross * Mrs. Kipling * Obnoxio the Clown * Megan Mclauran * Leila Davis * Nemean Lion * Badoon Cylek * Giganto (Atlantean Beast) * Gargantus * Gardoom * Monstrom * Monster Isle ** Goom *** Googams ** Vandoom's Monster ** Orrgo ** Warlord Kaa ** Grogg ** Roc (Monster) ** Moomba ** Gigantus ** Gorgolla ** Rommbu ** Brute That Walks ** Gorgilla ** Creature From the Black Bog ** The Thing That Crawls by Night ** The Ruler of Earth ** Monster From Mars * Trevor Chase * Adrian Chase * J'Que * General Glogug * Officer Mikey Coogan * Mrs. Broadhurst * Tad McDodd * Corhanis * Musty the Mustang * Balthakk * Cytorrak * Denak * Faltine * Ikthalon * Krakkan * Morpheus * Oshtur * Raggadorr * Seraphim * Valtorr Charles (Earth-12041) Charles was the butler of the Mayor of Boston. Moleskin (Earth-12041) Coach Moleskin was the gym teacher at Midtown High School. | Notes = * Prior to being given an official reality number in ''Secret Wars: Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse'', this universe was known as Earth-TRN123 as part of our Temporary Reality Numbers classification system. * At San Diego Comic Con 2016, it was confirmed that while mutants still exist in this universe, they won't be appearing for the foreseeable future. | Trivia = | Links = Marvel_Universe_Reading_Order_Part_19#Earth-12041 }} pt-br:Terra-12041 ru:Земля-12041